match makers
by sashsa
Summary: What happens when 3 sisters start to live with the sk gang.tammyxyohxanna, haoxstar,horoxrenfor yoai fans,lysregxyukina ,and a hindin enemy.
1. now arrives

Hello, readers this is my second story.

Disclaimer I do not own shaman king but I do own sawa,star,yukina.

""this is talking

''this is thinking

Something weird and new

Yoh was in the living room listening to music. While Anna boss trey Horo Horo ,Ren, Manta. Ding Dong.  
Yoh went to see who was at the door.

Yoh: "H-Hao what are you doing here."

Hao: "I came to stay with you lil bro."

Yoh: "But! What would Anna say!"

Hao: "Oh and I'm not alone."

Yoh: "What!"

Girl 1: she appeared from behind Hao showing a peace. "Hello, My name is sawa I'm glad to meet you." She say's as a weird looking cat appeared "Oh And this is Heke he's 1 of my 5or 6 cat's." Angel a Young lady 13 ½, brown eye's, black hair. She wears a black tube top with a matching skirt. Weapon A broom sticks.

Girl 2: "Hi, My name's STAR!" star say's as her scream alarming Yoh's Friends. Star a long haired blond, 14 ½ , crystal blue. She wear's the same type of outfit as angel but yellow with red flame's. weapon a monk's fire staff.  
It look like the monk's staff off of Inuyasha.

Girl 3: "hi, m-my n-name's ummm..I forgot." She said 13 look's like star but is wearing a yellow dress with lace.

Ren: "Well then will call the idiot yukina."

Yoh: "So…Anna what do you think?"

Anna: "Which one of you can cook?"

sawa: "I can Miss. Anna." She say's bow in respect.

Anna: "As for the loud one start helping manta clean the house."

Star: "I'm on it!"

Anna: "An as for yukina wash the dishes."

-At Dinner

sawa: "I made the meats.An tammy made the sweets."

YoH: start's eating "Man! you guys make a great team! That's taste great."

Anna: Get mad that yoh never liked her cooking this much,so she step's on his toe.

Yoh: Holds in painful scream.

yukina: "..." sit next to lyserg who is nicly eating his food

star:"ha! ha!" makes fun of shorty ummm... I mean morty(manta)

morty: "Give me back my laptop."He yells As trey starts lauging fall an tripped Ren who fall on top of Rin.

everyone shut up.Ren and yukina are now blushing before trey start to leave and Ren start chasing after him.

yukina:"Walk's off to the room she was assinged to stay in"

Hao: "star, clean this up" he points at the mess Trey and Ren made.

Just then a slap is heard

sawa: "Anna! why did you sLap yoh" sawa beind well angelic do not allow violence of any un-  
need's.

Anna: "Because I wanted to.." she push sawa to the flour.

sawa: "yoh, what hurts the most" then she saw the red cheek that he his hand over."yoh,stay still"  
blue ligth came from her hands and healed yoh.

Yoh: "thanks" he smiled.

sawa: "your welcome." she smiled back.'now anna what I'm I going o do with you.'

I'll update when I can. 


	2. dish talk

Hi, I'm thanking anyone how read this.

Thank you all but really i need reviews.

D.C. Like I really own Shamking, I only own my CD player, Sawa, Star, And Yukina(not yukina from one form y.y.h)

- After Dinner

The girls was washing the dishes.

Sawa -washing the dishes " You guys does Anna act A little mean ?" said asked her sisters. Her cat walking by with another dirty dish an it's mouth ( hey, its going to be washed any way) .

Yukina- Drying the dish sawa was washing " She…um…very…-"

Star- Grabs dish to put it a way "very cruel, odd, and seems to scare the boys" she said laughing.

Sawa-"That's what I thought" She said passing a newly washed dish.

Yukina- " Sawa what are you going to do?" yukina said a little worried sawa will do something wild like star . Passes dish.

Star- " She'll mostly scare the living hell out of her." she said watching sawa favorite cat heke give sawa another dish.

Sawa- " No, I'll wait and see what happens next." she said finishing the last dish.

Yukina- " Well, I going to bed …um… goodnight."

Star- "Yeah see ya ! I'm going to look at the stars to night you guys" she wondered off.

Later the night

-in the hall way

Yukina- Well got lost and ended up going pass Lyserg's room (her room is on the part of the inn) who was awake fitting some objects.

Lyserg- " hey, um…." he just thought about her name.

Yukina- "watashi no namae wa yukina desu /my name's yukina." she said 

Lyserg- " did you get lost" he asked as she moved her head up and down"  
" I guess you can sleep in my room yukina." he said trying to help.  
" um…would you like to see how to fit a clock" he said she looked at The clock. " trey and Ren broke it fighting" he said 'she cute ' to himself For a second .

-on the roof

Star was looking at the sky when she notice 'now what was his name…Oh, ya Hao'  
When he notice her waving at him he came over.

Hao- "What are you doing here?" he said as she gazed upward and fell flat an the roof like she was laying on grass.

Star- "gazing at the stars. It's my favorite thing to do" she said turning to smile Hao Happily . He smiled back. 'He's petty sweet lookin" she thought

Hao- who was reading her mind at the time " would you like to go?" he said grinning 'She's fine!' he thought was she said "yes, it'll be a date" and walked to her room.

I'm sorry their short chapters but I'll keep really make up chapters. Oh, I'll start making one shots.  
READ & REVIEW. oh and I'll put out thanks when you review. Oh, yeah Don't forget to read form-- xImperfectlyX . 


	3. lost kitten of secrets

Hi, it's Sashsa again and well thanks to break I've got time on my hands to updates. enjoy.

D.C. All I own is the stuff I get for Christmas.

Sawa was looking for one of her lost kittens when she notice something. It was a very small tail.

Sawa- "I got ya!" she said a little bit loud when she heard the sound of slaps down the hall. She Leaned on the door. So did her kitten.

-Inside room

?- " YOH, I told you to clean all the bathrooms!" ? screamed at poor yoh .

Yoh-"b-but Anna I was that why I'm here!" Another slap is heard.

Anna- "lies!" she started slapping him over and over again.

- w/ sawa

Sawa couldn't take it anymore as she ran into the room. Kitten fizzing up w/ anger.

Sawa- " You can't do the!" she yelled grabbing Anna's wrist when she felt a sting Feeling on her cheek. 'btch' she thought slap she slap Anna to the floor and helped Yoh up " Yoh?…why do you let her hurt you" yoh looks you.

Yoh- "cause, thanks to ma family thing we're to be wed" he as Anna got up and walked over hands One on her cheek an one on her hips.

Anna- " yea, so but out and yoh I deal w/ u later" she walked to the kitchen 'properly to put Ice on her cheek' smirk.

Yoh- "Eto/uh…sawa can I tell you something" she nod's "well…for a long time now I've had A crash on Tammy most of the people hear already knows" he said getting up to go. . .  
somewhere.

Kitten also know as spice sat near sawa as star walked into the bathroom.

Star- " yeah guys what's going on ?" she ask as sawa walked out the to who knows where.

Spice- "let me explain" star nod's. deep breathe "well, Anna was beating yoh up for no good Reasons but bad reason. Sawa got slap and slap Anna to the floor then yoh told sawa and me that he really like's Tammy but thanks to some stupid family thing Yoh has to merry Anna."

Star- "oh, alright I'm going to sleep I'm tired" as she walked off.

Spice- "grown-ups…" she said going to her bed w/ her family

-w/ Lyserg

As Lyserg talk end-less about random stuff like killing Hao, his pixy, algebra, cloaks,  
Ren and trey ( Horo) fighting ,killing Hao, how nice yoh is ,Marco being to up tight, did he say killing Hao in a slow painful way.

Yukina- " Lyserg do you want me to teach you something"

Lyserg- " Alright, what is it" he said enjoy the Idea of learning

Yukina- "you'll see, get me some yawn and a needle" she said he got the stuff.  
"I teach you how to sew even if its boring I en joy I hope you do too" she looked up a slight blush on her Face w/ a smile.

Lyserg- "of course I will"

Will that's it for to day. ;

Like It?

Love it? O.O

Dislike it tell why? --

Hate it flame me if you like!.! 


	4. Ruby

Hi it's me again. I have a dream to make chapters in class and update once per when can . 

D.C: You have heard this a whole lot. "I DON'T OWN THE SK GANG!"

**hi!** this is when you speak in a different language other then Japanese.

* * *

RUBY 

2:00 am in morning

: Bang Bang **Sawa! I ruby have come to get you sawa**.>

Everyone : Z Z Z Z Z …..

Ruby : **WAKE UP!>**

Hao: "shut up !" throws can.

Ruby: **OWW**>rub's head **SAWA**!>

Lyserg: "SHUT UP" throws huge book at ruby

Ruby:oww Another bump **SAWA**!>

Everyone(but Yoh, Horo, Tammy, and sawa) "Shut Up!" start's throwing random objects.

Ruby: Runs away

Sawa: ZZZZ

-5:00am

Ruby: **SAWA**!>

Yoh: "Uh… I guess your looking for Sawa-Chan"

Ruby:** What**!>

Yoh:**Your looking for miss sawa>**

Ruby: **yeah>**

Yoh: "SAWA-CHAN"

Sawa: "yes…Yoh-sama"

Yoh: "There's A monster here to see you"

Sawa: "what? Monster?" look's out window. Walks out. Hi…Ruby "Yoh could you go and help Tammy. Please.

Yoh: "you sure"

Sawa: "Yes," Smiles "I'm sure she'd love you to help her"

Yoh: "Ok sawa-chan" run's inside house to help Tammy.

Ruby: 'maybe if I gain their trust it would be easy for me to killer'

Flash back Sawa's 4 ,and Ruby's 4 ½ In U.S

Ruby: "Mike, I love you!"

Mike: looks away

Ruby: "I wanna be with you forever!"

Sawa: 'Mike wanna eat with me" smiles sweetly

Mike: blush "s-sure sawa"

Flash back ends 10 years later Sawa's 14 ,and Ruby's 15

Ruby: 'I'll never for give her!' can I live with you sawa, please

Sawa: **why not!>** toothy grin

Ruby: **great!** >'I got you now!'

Sawa: Hears pot full

- in side

Horo: "Ahhh! it burns!"

Ren: "Baka!"

Horo: "ow ow ow!" grabbing burned spot

Yoh: "Horo!" runs over

Sawa: looking for "Ice"

Horo: "I am thee Ice Ahh!"

Sawa and Manta : "Cold Water!" running to sink when

Anna: "SHUT UP!"

Everyone: …….

Anna: "You set up your room. You two start cooking. You help horo. Will what are you waiting for move it!"

Ruby: **what the F did you just say!> **Get's ready to fight.

Anna: Double slap's her (ruby) "I SAID MOVE IT!

Everyone runs away.

Tammy: "sawa.."

Sawa: "yes" looks over

Tammy: "do you think yoh -sama likes me" blush

Sawa: looks for a sec then smiles "of course he does he likes"

Tammy: "like a girl-" was cut off

Ruby: **WHAT'S FOR DINNER** >

Sawa: **uh, have a look for your self , If you don't want it I'll make corn.>** she put her hands on her hips.

Ruby: **I'll take the corn>**

Sawa**: you don't even loo**k!> holding pan .

Anna : "Hurry UP"

Sawa: " three minutes"


End file.
